Haus of Hearts
by ausisaurus
Summary: What happens when eight guys move in together? This. Warning: yaoi; AkuRoku, SoRiku, XigDem, XalLux
1. Roommates

So I had an idea that I found pretty interesting. What would happen when four couples from Kingdom Hearts moved in together? Four yaoi couples of course. Here's how I think things would go down in the Haus of Hearts.

Haus of Hearts

Chapter 1; Roommates

"They should fucking be here by now." Riku slammed the cabinet he had just filled up with dishes shut and stomped out the kitchen and down the hallway and onto the front porch where his boyfriend, Sora, was sitting on the front step, sparingly licking at a melting ice cream. Riku was positive the young brunette had heard him and placed his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Riku. Chill the hell out, they'll be here soon." Sora said calmly, continuing to lick at his ice cream. They were expecting company. Six new roommates. That's who they were expecting. The group of eight, including Sora and Riku, all pooled their money together and had bought a house that seemed to be secluded from the rest of the world. It was built far off in a dense patch of forest, the large trees giving the house and its occupants plenty of privacy. It was three stories high and had twelve rooms; four bed rooms, for bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a game room, and a den. That wasn't counting the several hallways that linked the rooms together. On the first floor, there were five rooms; the kitchen, the living room, the game room, the den, and a small bathroom. On the second floor there were four more rooms; two master bed rooms and two master bathrooms. The two bed rooms were in the center of a large hallway and opposite to each other, the bathrooms on the opposite ends of the hallway. It was the same way on the third floor. A single spiral staircase wound its way up the large house, seeming to go right through the middle of it. Each floor had its own little platform that allowed whomever was coming up the staircase a chance to exit onto whichever floor they were currently on. There was also an elevator that traveled up the length of the building that was directly to the right of the main doorway of the main hall. It was a beauty of a house.

Sora and Riku had moved in the night before and had already claimed one of the rooms on the third floor. They still had yet to unpack any of their many boxes of personal items and various pieces of furniture were loaded down in the back of Sora's bright yellow extended cab truck. It was a massive vehicle but it suited Sora just fine.

Riku strolled across the porch, choosing to sit on the cool concrete banister that lined the porch. He sighed, obviously frustrated. He had spent all morning loading boxes out of Sora's truck into the house. He chose only to unload the ones that belonged in the kitchen, which held plates, cooking utensils, and silver ware which would probably all be dirty at the end of the day. Thank god for dish washers. Now the only thing he could do was wait for the rest of the crew to arrive.

"Someone's coming." Sora said, standing up with his Popsicle stick hanging out of his mouth. He had finished it quickly and was now only chewing on the wooden stick which seemed to hold a bit of the flavored ice cream in its crevices. Riku was about to ask how he knew when he heard a low thumping that was thudding through the forest. It was odd and unfamiliar at first, but soon Riku picked up on the steady beat of a very powerful stereo system.

Like a bolt of fire from the line of forest that stood just before the house came the ripping of bass and motor of a fire engine red Mustang GTO. It tore up the asphalt drive way, roaring toward the large house.

"Axel." Riku sighed as the car screeched to a halt in the drive way. Sure enough, the fiery redhead exited the car after the engine died. He waved as he got out, half chocking himself on the way out of the car. Roxas followed suit, carefully getting out of the muscle car, buttoning his pants as he did so. Riku rolled his eyes. Axel was always one for a quickie.

"Sorry about that," Axel said walking over to the other side of his car and throwing his arm around Roxas, "Roxas got bored." Axels finished with a squeeze of Roxas' shoulder and a large grin spreading across his face. Roxas blushed and slipped his arm around Axel's waist, hugging him close to him.

Riku got up from his position and walked down the steps of the front porch, placing his own arm around Sora's shoulder. Sora simply crossed his arms in front of his chest, taking out the stick that hung from his mouth and smiling at Axel and Roxas.

"No worries, everyone has their needs." Sora said, continuing to smile. Roxas giggled at his other, and then slipped behind Axel, opening the passenger side door of his car and removing a cardboard box.

"Where's our room?" He asked with a smile, his blush now faded from his cheeks.

"Take your pick." Riku said with a half smile, motioning his head to the large house that loomed behind him.

Roxas nodded and then and made his way around Sora and Riku and up the stairs and into the house. His "oohs" and "ahs" could be heard from outside.

Axel followed suit, grabbing a box from the car and nodding towards Riku and Sora as he passed them. Sora moved away from Riku and over to Axel's car, taking out another box.

"Wait here in case anyone else comes, babe." Sora said, grinning at Riku, his blue eyes sparkling a little. Riku grinned and nodded, taking a seat on the front step. As Sora passed him, Riku smacked him on the ass, causing the brunette to jump and then giggle.

Riku wasn't left alone for long, as another car pulled up the long asphalt driveway. This time it was a black jeep without any doors. Riku could see the tops of cardboard boxes over the front of the jeep and sighed gently to himself. As the car pulled to a stop, the large beast of a man that was Xaldin stepped out of the driver's side, yawning and stretching as he did so. From the passenger side, the blond man known as Luxord swung his legs out of the vehicle, gracefully placing them on the ground and erecting himself beside the jeep.

"Bloody ape. I had to remind him fifty fucking times to watch the road." Said Luxord huffing and crossing his arms in front of him.

"In case you forgot, YOU kept me up last night." Xaldin said playfully, walking over to Luxord and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Luxord giggled and began to play with his earrings, a slight smile on his face. Xalding then walked past him, taking out four cardboard boxes from the back of his jeep and then peering around them to see Riku.

"And where would our room be?" He asked curiously, a puzzled look on his face.

"Whichever one you choose that has yet to be taken." Said Riku, waving a hand up in the air motioning for Xaldin to scout out his new domain. Xaldin said nothing and simply walked into the house, very confident in his strength and balance. Luxord watched him disappear into the large building before sighing and then running around to the back of the jeep to remove a very small box and follow his lover into the house.

Four down, two to go.

Speaking of those two, they were just now pulling in behind Xaldin's jeep.

Xigbar drove his flashy blue Lamborghini up the driveway, stepping out of it before it was even parked.

"What? Spear boy made it here before me?" Xigbar asked, throwing his arms up. Riku saw Demyx leaning over the passenger seat to switch off the car and put it in park. Xigbar shook his head and then shut his door, walking around to the back of the car to get whatever he had stowed away back there. As Demyx exited the vehicle, he carefully withdrew a guitar case, setting it gently on the ground before going around to the back of the car to help his lover. Riku watched as the two flirted and Xigbar pecked Demyx on the cheek before he made his way up the rest of the driveway until he was a few feet away from Riku.

"Nice to see ya, kiddo." Said Xigbar with a smirk on his face.

"You too, you perverted old man." Said Riku flashing a smile in his direction.

Xigbar laughed out loud before making his way up the steps and into the house.

As Demyx made his way up the driveway, he had his guitar case in one hand and a single box tucked under his other arm.

"Heeeeeey Riku~" Demyx mused, a very excited look on his face.

"Hey dem, I guess you're stuck with whatever room Xig picked out." Riku said with a grin.

Demyx giggled as if Riku had told a joke and then made his way up the stairs and inside, where everyone else seemed to be.

Riku sighed once more, looking around. Seeing as there were no more people to be expected and that he was now alone, he slowly got up from his seat and made his way up the stairs and inside, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Unpacking

Haus of Hearts

Chapter 2; Unpacking

As Riku entered the large house, there was a continuous wave a sound that filled the house. Depending on where you were, certain sounds could be heard clearer and others seemed to be masked by the more dominant sounds. Right now, in the hallway, Riku could hear two sounds clearly. One was the sound of various dishes, pots, pans, and other steel and porcelain items clanging together which seemed to be emanating from the kitchen. The other was the low hum of an upbeat pop song. Riku was unsure of what the song was, but it was currently coming from the living room.

Riku sighed and began to make his way toward the kitchen, his shoes making a clichéd footstep sound as he walked on the hard wood floor. As he turned into the kitchen, he was met with a sight that much resembled the after math of a tornado in the kitchen section of your local department store. And amongst it all stood Xaldin, simply staring at Riku.

Usually, the kitchen was spotless. The island counter in the center of the room would have been decorated with a large bowl of fresh fruit. Plates, cups, glasses, and silverware would all be concealed in their proper cabinet or drawer. Cooking utensils would have been kept in the cabinets below the sink and the small drawer that was connected to the stove just below the main oven. However, that wasn't the case right now.

Everything was in a jumbled pile on the island counter top. After it ran out of room, the floor came next, decorated with various things that one would usually find in a kitchen. The only things that didn't seem out of place would have been the kitchen appliances. They lined their respective counters, hooked to power outlets and buzzing with unused energy.

"Xaldin, what the hell are you doing." Riku asked with an exasperated sigh. He had spent all morning putting things away and hooking things up.

"I'm rearranging the kitchen. I really didn't favor what you had before." Xaldin said, his arms crossed in front of his large chest.

Riku sighed once more. He didn't mind that Xaldin had taken it upon himself to rearrange the kitchen. He did mind that everything that they would be cooking and eating with was strewn across a very small counter and on the floor as well. It irked him.

"Okay. Okay. Just when you get finished, will you unload the furniture in Sora's truck?" Riku asked with an authoritative tone. He didn't wait for an answer and turned to leave the kitchen. Xaldin answered with a huff and then the sound of more porcelain and steel clinking against each other could be heard again.

As Riku crossed the hallway and entered the living room, the song that had been playing intensified and became apparent to Riku. It was Tik Tok by Ke$ha. Riku couldn't help but slightly nod his head at the catchy rhythm. Then the sound of scooting furniture and slightly shouting voices broke him out of his trance. Luxord and Demyx stood on either side of a very expensive looking glass coffee table, a determination in both of their eyes.

"It. Looks. Like. Shit. Here." Luxord said, enunciating each word carefully and placing his hands on his hips. He was attempting to stare down Demyx with his icy blue eyes. Apparently, they were arguing over the placement of the table.

"Noooo. It doesn't~" Demyx chimed, a grin on his face.

Luxord bit the inside of his jaw. It was all it took for him not to lunge over the table and strangle the mullet boy.

"Could we at least turn it? If it's going to be there then it needs to be parallel to the couch. That way, things could actually be set on the table. Savvy?" Luxord said in a rather harsh tone. If the mullet wearing wonder didn't accept this deal, well then Luxord would be more than happy to slam his head into the table, possibly breaking it and solving the problem all together.

"Hmmmm. . .Okay." Demyx said with a giggle, and bent down to grab his end of the coffee table. Luxord sighed and did the same. Once they were in position, they quickly lifted the table and turned it parallel to the couch that sat a few feet away from it.

With that finished, Luxord and Demyx, along with Riku, took in the rest of the room. There was a fireplace at the center of the front wall. A large flat screen TV hung over the fireplace. Just below the falt screen, resting on the mantel, was a small stereo system that was connected to a white mp3 player. Riku assumed it was Demyx's. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The couch and coffee table sat on a regal looking carpet. On either side of the couch were end tables, each balancing a small lamp on their tops. The floor was hard wood and the walls were painted white. Over in the far right hand corner was the large spiral staircase that wound up through the house. It was a very ornate room and had to be the best decorated room in the house.

"Well, I say we did rather well, Dem." Said Luxord, turning to face Demyx who was standing beside him.

"Mhmmm." Demyx chimed, turning to Luxord. Then he noticed Riku.

"What do you think Riku?" Demyx asked with a smile. Luxord turned then, noticing the silver haired boy. He smiled as if to signal for Riku to reply.

"It's nice." Riku said with a grin. Luxord simply sighed to himself and turned back to the room, scratching the back of his head. Demyx giggled and then followed suit, examining their work. Seeing that as his cue to leave, Riku walked across the room and then quickly ascended the spiral staircase, onto the second floor.

As he reached the large hallway that housed the first two bathrooms and bedrooms, he peered into the room in front of him, seeing as the door was open.

He saw Xigbar, sprawled out on the bed. A muffled snore escaped into the air. Unopened cardboard boxes were lying around the room. Clearly, Demyx would have to unpack everything and put it in its proper place. Riku smiled to himself and then rolled his eyes, continuing on down the hallway.

As he reached the next room, he heard Axel, Roxas, and Sora conversing with one another. Casually, he strolled into the room, examining his surroundings.

Roxas and Axel, and Riku assumed Sora, had already unpacked everything that belonged to the duo. The bed had been covered in white and red checkered sheets and a matching comforter. The curtains that had originally hung from the windows had been taken down and now only blinds hung from the windows. The closets had been filled with clothes for their doors had remained open.

Roxas was standing in front of his, examining the clothes inside. He had organized them based on color and was now examining his work, making sure everything was in its proper place. Axel was over on the other side of the room, taking pictures with his cell phone. All of them seemed to be aimed over at the other side of the room, where Roxas was, and Riku assumed that all of the pictures were most likely of Roxas' ass. Sora was over at Axel's closet, talking loudly to himself and continuously taking clothes out of a cardboard box and hanging them up in the closet in front of him.

"He's doing that because he wants to." Axel said, pointing over at Sora who had seemed to not notice. Roxas turned around then, his eyes looking innocently at Axel, who quickly hid his cell phone behind his back and threw on a cheesy smile. Roxas shot him a quick smile and then turned back to his closet, still examining his clothes. As soon as his back was turned, Axel's cell came back out and he quickly began to snap some more photos. Riku giggled to himself and then walked over to Sora. He gently ran his hands up Sora's stomach and chest, kissing him on the neck. Sora gasped, dropping the shirt he was just about to hang up and then giggled. He turned around and found Riku's lips, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

The loud sound of a camera shutter broke the romantic atmosphere between the two, and Riku whirled around, glaring when he saw Axel pointing his cell phone at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. That was hot." Axel said, waving his hands up in front of him.

"Oh, was it now?" Roxas asked from across the room, glaring intently at Axel.

Axel half broke his neck to get over to Roxas, putting away his phone before he got there.

"Hey. Hey, I was just kidding." Said Axel, wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"Mhmmm." Roxas hummed, and turned back around in Axel's grasp.

Riku giggled again and pecked Sora on the lips quickly before melting away from his arms and then walking out of the room.

As he exited the room, he turned back down the hallway, passing by the room with Xigbar in it. As he passed, he stopped, backing up and peering in the room once again.

He was met with the site of Demyx straddling Xigbar and Xigbar's hands groping at Demyx's ass. He quickly progressed back down the hallway and tried not to gag as he heard Xigbar smack Demyx's ass.

As he reached the stairs, he went back down to the first floor, not really seeing the need to go up to the third floor. He was fairly confident that no one was up there.

As he reached the living room he noticed that no one else was there. Shrugging to himself, he walked out into the hallway. He was met by his furniture sitting by the door. Riku was happy at first, but then he wondered why it wasn't up in his room. He quickly proceeded into the kitchen.

He was met by the sight of Luxord on his back on the counter and a shirtless Xaldin over top of him, kissing him furiously.

"Jesus Christ, is everyone horny in this house?" Riku asked out loud. It startled Xaldin and his head snapped up. Luxord craned his head back, a smile on his face.

"Sorry mate kinda got caught up in the moment." Said Luxord, sitting up, moving Xaldin away, and slipping off of the counter.

"On the bright side, the kitchen's clean." Said Luxord, waving his arms around. Xaldin had crept up behind Luxord and rewrapped his arms around Luxord, kissing him on the neck. A slight moan escaped Luxord and his head fell back in pleasure.

"Right, well I'm going to the living room." Said Riku, quickly turning around and escaping the sex scene that was unfolding before him.

He half ran to the living room and plopped down on the couch, retrieving the remote from the coffee table and switching on the TV. He flipped through the channels absently, not really caring much for what was on the television.

"WHO WANTS DRINKS!? ALCOHOLIC OF COURSE!" Luxord shouted from the kitchen.

Riku sighed. The bastard had found the liquor. He quickly got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen, laughing to himself as he heard the others upstairs scrambling from their rooms. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
